JayBat Origins: Joker's New Little Friend
by JayBat17
Summary: A young girl encounters the Joker who grows a strong interest towards her. Little does she know this will be the start to a much bigger point in her life.
1. Chapter 1: The Memory

She was standing in line in the mall waiting to purchase the new dress she was getting. She was going on a date with Bruce Wayne tonight. She was one of his newer employees. She had started working there shortly after being held captive by the Joker.

 _ **A few months earlier:**_

 _It was a dark rainy night and she was walking home alone from her newest job interview. She couldn't stand the rain made her gloomy as her mood seemed to always be effected by the weather. She was the only person on the street and she knew it was dangerous but she didn't have any other way home and she was the last to be interviewed, plus she had been able to handle herself for years. Her only concern was that she was wearing heels tonight. Suddenly a van quickly pulls up behind her and a few men jump out. ~Oh crap I can't believe my luck!! I better get out of here quickly, I can't fight in these heels!~ She thought to herself as she started to run but because of the slippery pavement and her high heeled shoes she ended up falling face first into the ground and was knocked out a few seconds after impact. She woke up in this dark room and surprisingly not tied to the chair. ~Should I run for it, or is this some kind of trick? Probably not the best idea there might be someone right outside that door.~ she thought to herself pondering her situation. Instead she decided to inspect the room. She got up and started to look around. There was a bed in the back centre of the room that she could just barely make out as her eyes had not completely adjusted yet. She thought she saw a figure on the bed as well but not sure whether or not it was a trick of the dark she went over to investigate. She had never really been afraid of the dark or anything else for that matter. She went over and as she put her hands out to see if there was really someone there she heard snickering start from where she saw the figure. She pulled her hands back to her body and her eyes were now completely adjusted and she saw the pale face staring right back at her. She knew this face all to well. She'd seen him in the news enough to to know who this was. At first she was confused ~why would the Joker want me? What am I of any use to him for?~ She thought to herself. Now being who she was she wanted an answer so she asked the grinning man "Why would you want me? How am I of any use to you?" He smiled and responded "ah so you know who I am?" "Yes your the Joker." She replied looking him straight in the eyes not even a little scared just mostly confused. "Ah well for knowing who I am you sure don't seem to worried being in my presence_ _. Maybe you should learn to be a little less fearless there Jade. It'll get you into trouble. Not with me of course I rather like how calm you are around me. I've met people who think there so fearless and yet in my presence whimper like little puppies. Your different I like that." He told her. "Wait how do you know my name?! I never told you!" She replied shocked and wondering how long he's been waiting to take her. "Ah well I've been watching you for months! You did something no one else has ever done, well besides the cops! You beet up a few of my men a while ago when they tried getting ruff with you. "He answered. "What are you talking about? I didn't beet up any clowns!" Then it hit her the only time anyone tried getting ruff with her was when she first moved to Gotham. Three men attacked her. They weren't wearing any clown masks but this was the only occasion she had been attacked before, so this had to be the incident he was referring to. "Wait they weren't wearing masks when I beet them up were they?" She now asked. "No they weren't." He answered. "Ok so what! Why does it matter? They deserved it!!" She asked getting a little aggravated now. "Ah! Ah! Ah! I'd watch your tone! I mean you sure did a number on them and when they came back and told me what happened well I just had to know who you were! I mean a small little thing like you taking out three big aggressive men! Well I couldn't resist investigating! So I watched you and the more I saw of your personality the more intrigued I was!" He said to her. He now stood up and started examining her. "I mean really how could such a little thing like you beat up such big men?" He asked her. She took a lot of self defence training and other forms of fighting before moving into Gotham knowing how dangerous it could be to live there, but she wasn't about to tell her whole life story to this creep "Uh I don't know... Got my adrenaline rushing and natural self defences kicked in I guess." She then responded. "Oh well I didn't bring you here just to chat I have a job for you!" He said to her. "And what would that be?" She asked wondering why in the world he thought she'd do anything for him. "Ah ah ah can't tell you! It's a surprise!" He said as he then moved closer an put a cloth over her mouth and as she passed out he caught her in his arms and he was the last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness. She then woke up tied to a chair and behind her was Commissioner Jim Gordon who was also tied to a chair but still unconscious. Their chairs were back to back with a pole in between them. They were in a wear house but she didn't know what wear house as it looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Once she had gathered the environment of the place she was in the Joker entered through a door right next to Jade. "Ah your awake! Can't say the same for Jimboring there! Haha! So how was your nap? Enjoy falling into my arms? Hahahahaha!!" He said to her. Then she shot him a really dirty look that through him off "oh your feisty! I mean look at your face! You must have quite the dark side! I can't wait to see what that looks like! Oohhehehahaha!!" He replied to her death glare. "So what exactly am I doing here? What have I got to do with anything?" She asked him angrily. "Oh it's nothing personal sweetheart, but Bats can't let innocents die so I just need you as bait. Sorry but it's the only way to get the pest to come after me. If I threaten even one innocent life he shows up and saves the day!" He answered. "So why is the Commissioner here then? There has to be more to it then that!" She raised her voice now. "Ah well there is a bit more to it but that's for me to know and you to find out my dear!" He responded trying to ignore her attitude as he finds her quite alluring and doesn't really want to hurt her after all that time watching her he grew attached to her and he'd never felt the kind of passion he did when he was around her before. The Joker then noticed Jim wake up "oh look the sleepy Commissioner has awoke from his slumber! Hahahaha" Joker said to Jim. "What do you want you crazy clown!!" Jim asked not yet noticing Jade. "Oh Jim Jim Jimbo! It doesn't matter what I want! What matters is if Bats comes! If not your both dead!" Joker explained to him. "Both? What are you talking about?" Jim asked his gaze reaching Jade's. "Well you and my new little friend--" "I'm not your friend!" Jade said cutting him off. The Joker then slapped her in response to her interruption "I'm sorry but I can only handle so much of your attitude and I did warn you to watch your tone with me! Now you and my new friend are going to help bring Batman to me but if he doesn't come, though we all know he will, I will kill you both! If he comes he gets to pick which of you dies! So that's what I want Jimmy! Are you happy now?!" The Joker exclaimed angrily. Then all of a sudden Batman came crashing in through a ceiling window. "Ahtatatata! Stay there Bats or I kill them both, but you stay there you get to chose who lives and who dies! Ahahaha!" The Joker explained to Batman. "Let them go!" Batman yelled "no you have to choose so who lives and who dies and if you don't choose I will." Joker said to the big Bat creature. "No answer? Ok well how about the Girl huh? Actually you know what she's to pretty to kill! I choose the Commissioner! He has been a pain I've been trying to get rid--" cutting off the Joker's sentence, Nightwing came in from behind Joker taking him down. Batman came over and started untying Jade "Your safe now." They made eye contact for a few seconds until Jade looked away. She thanked him and He left. Then Jim Gordon took her home._

That was the First time she ever encountered Batman and the Joker after moving to Gotham and after that any time she got into any trouble Batman was there to save her. It was like after that night he was always watching over her.

 **Please leave a review and let me know how I did. More coming soon! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

On the radio she heard the news broadcasting "New sources have come in saying the Joker's cell was found empty by guards. Everyone is advised to stay inside and be vigilant! We have to hope the Batman can find the Joker before he causes more chaos and destruction! Now to Tabby with the weather." ~wow they really can't keep him in there for more then a few months? They should really keep more of an eye on him considering how many times he's escaped and how dangerous he is!~ She though to herself. She was now at the front of the line paying for the dress. It's was a beautiful shiny dark green with a white belt. She chose the colour green because she loved nature and green was her favourite colour. ~well at least the Joker has some common sense~ she chuckled to herself. All of a sudden as she handed her cash to the cashier she heard gun shots go off and the voice of the man she encountered those few months ago. "Alright everyone I want you all on the floor with you hands behind your head and your eyes on me! If you all do that then no one dies! If you don't cooperate with my instructions then I'll blow your face off!" Jade got down as fast as possible as she wasn't sure if he would recognize her and she figured the faster she got down the less likely he was to see her. ~darn it imagine my luck! I can't believe I've run into him again! I hope he forgot about me cause last time we met he seemed pretty fixated on me. I sure hope he got over that.~ she thought to herself as the Joker walked up to the cash register "Hi there I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for a new style and I wanted to know what you think would best suit me." He said to the cashier. He was wearing a suit similar to that of a tux but it was purple and green Joker's signature colours instead of black and white. "Uh.. Uh.. W-what were y-you thinking of particularly?" The cashier asked "well..." The Joker said looking around until finally his gaze met Jade. "Why hello beautiful! It's been awhile eh?" He said bending down and then brushing her cheek. "Awe you were hoping I forgot about you? Well it's hard to forget about a beautiful doll like you when all you can do is sit in a cell and think to yourself. Also I've heard the rumour that Bats has grown a liking to you! So it's time I take Bats most prided possession for my own!" He said to her and then noticing the dress he said "oh what a pretty dress you have there! It would look lovely on you but I think we need to find you something with a little more style!" He said standing up. "Also I need to know we're the woman's section is. We need to find a pretty outfit for my beautiful girl here!" He said tugging Jade up by her arm and pulling her close to his side. ~awe man what a creep~ Jade thought to herself. "Uh t-the woman's section is o-over there and the m-men's is over there." The cashier answered nervously pointing to where each section was. "Thanks for the help. Let's go beautiful! It's time to find you something classy!" The Joker said taking her to the woman's section. "Ok here we are the woman's section now I'm gonna let you pick out your outfit. Go on! Oh and if you don't pick it, I'll pick it for you! Also make sure it's something I'll like or I'll also end up picking for you! Now I'm going to the men's section and don't you dare go anywhere as my men are all over the place and will shoot anyone trying to escape and I wouldn't want those pretty little brains of yours splattered all over the walls! Hehe!" And with that the Joker left. ~ok well running isn't an option and I sure don't want him picking out what I wear. So I'll have to find something I'm not uncomfortable wearing but at the same time something he'll like... This is worse then the first time I met him! Ok so I'll go with something that's not revealing but at the same time shows off my curves just to make him happy, but also a colour scheme we both like... Ugh I hope this works...~ she thought to her self picking out a pair of white skinny jeans, a green tight polkadot t-shirt, a purple plaid shirt to go over top of the polkadot t-shirt and some purple stilettos. She did love the look of stilettos. She also found a nice light brown leather belt with a pair of angel wings belt buckle that was made of silver. she really loved the style of it so she picked that out too. Hoping the Joker liked what she picked out she waited for his return. Shortly he returned now wearing new dark purple pants with a chain hanging from the left side, a light purple dress shirt with a dark green vest over top, and finally to finish it all off a violet leather trench coat. "Ah good you didn't run off! I was worried you might, but at the same time I know your a smart girl and wouldn't do anything to hasty. Now I can't wait to see what you've picked out! Lets got to the women's change rooms shall we?" He said looping his arm around hers and directing her to the change rooms. "Ok go try on what you got and let your loving hubby see what you've pick out!" He chuckled "your not my hubby or anything else for that matter!" She scolded him. "Well say what you want now but trust me soon you won't be saying that! I can see it there's a side of you that's extremely dark and it's just screaming to come out but you've got it locked in a cage. It's the part of you that's understands what I'm saying and knows I'm right!" He said to her. "Yea whatever" she said knowing that there was some truth to what he was saying. She did know that some of the things he said about society were right cause it is really messed up, but the way he goes about trying to fix it isn't the right way of doing so. She went in the change room and removed her current clothes leaving only her bra and underwear which were green as she tended to always buy green undergarments science green was her favourite colour. She first put on the green t-shirt which happened to show a bit of her cleavage and she didn't really like that but she already had the shirt and she couldn't change it now that the Joker was waiting as she didn't want to anger him and have him pick out something more revealing then that. Then she put on the white skinny jeans so that the shirt was tucked into the pants. She then put on the leather belt with the silver angel wings buckle. Then she put on the plaid shirt. She left in undone and she also rolled the sleeves as she liked the look and then she finally put on the heels she picked out. She hated the fact that she was technically stealing even though the Joker was forcing her to. So she left some money in the change room hoping the store would get it. She also happened to have a pencil and paper in her purse so she wrote a note saying (sorry I had to take the cloths but here's the money I would have paid for them if I wasn't being forced to pick them out. Hopefully you will get this.) She put the note on the bench with the money. She then walked out of the change room. "Ok I'm done." She said to the Joker. "Oh my don't you look marvellous! I mean I would have liked to see more skin but the mystery makes it that much more fun and they are tight fitting so at least I can see your figure and that's good enough for me! Not to mentions the colours you picked out and you put plaid with polkadots! Now that makes a statement -I'm different and will be me!- This style looks extremely good on you! So over all I love it!! Let's go!" He said scooping her up in his arms. "Time to get you some makeup!" He said to her carrying her over to the beauty supply store. "I don't wear makeup!" She exclaimed. "Well you do now!" He said and she gave him that death glare she gave him last time they encountered. ~ugh I can't wait for my chance to get away from this creep!~ she thought to herself. "Oh alright you don't have to wear tons of make up! Just some eye shadow, lipstick, and nail polish! You happy?!" He asked her annoyed. "Yes! That's all I ever wear when I go on special occasions and that's all I'll ever wear anytime I wear makeup!" She almost yelled at him. "Remember what happened last time you raised your tone at me? I suggest you don't do it again!" He now warned her. ~ok well I'll just have to play nice for now if I want to have all my strength when I have time to escape~ she advised herself. "Ok here we are! Go pick out some lipstick, eye shadow, and nail polish!" He told her putting her down now. She picked out a black eye shadow and red lipstick assuming he wanted her makeup to almost match his as to 'brand' her in a way. Then she picked out some black and purple nail polish. Then when the Joker wasn't paying attention to her and was more focussed on his men being bafoons she took some money out of her pocket and put it on the counter so the cashier could see and then whispered to tell her that she also left some in a change room. The cashier nodded and Jade went over to the Joker who was still yelling at his men "I told you to stay put and instead your trying to rape these poor girls! I've warned you about this more than once so when we get back to the hideout your both getting fixed!" He yelled at them. "No boss! Please no!" The two men pleaded "I gave you two plenty of warnings and you know what they say three strikes your out! Now get back to work!" He shouted "yes boss." They said pouting now realizing the Joker wasn't joking when he had threatened them the previous times before. "Um I'm done picking out my makeup." Jade tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah ok we're leaving now boys! Pack everything up and let's go before Bats shows up which is bound to be soon!" The Joker ordered his men ~hopefully before you leave~ Jade thought to herself. "Now we can't have you trying to get away or seeing where we are going so I'm sorry dear but I'm gonna have to insist you are tied up and blind folded." He said as a few of his men then grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back while the Joker blind folded her. Then he through her over his shoulder and then she heard a loud crash and she knew it must be Batman. Her assumption was confirmed when she heard some of the Joker's men yell "OH SHIT ITS BATMAN!!" And Joker started running and yelled "You five come with me! The rest of you hold him off!!" She heard fading in the distance the sound of Joker's men getting pounded by Batman and after about a minute or two of running around corners and other obstacles she heard that they were outside and she heard a engine running and she was then set down on a seat and she could feel the vehicle start to move.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please leave a review and let me know how I did. I know we haven't really seen the Joker's dark side yet but it'll come just give it time. This is just the precursor of the events to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

After what she thought to be about half an hour she felt the vehicle come to a stop and she was picked up and taken inside. She felt like she was being taken up some stairs and then she heard a door open and shut behind them. She was set down and Joker removed her blindfold looking into her beautiful green eyes. "You gonna untie me or what?" She more so demanded then asked. "Uuuh no. Your still a little resilient and I want to make sure you'll stay put before I allow you of your leash" he said putting a collar with a leash that was attached to the wall on her. "What the HELL is THIS?!" She demanded an answer. "THIS is so you don't get any bright ideas!" He answered. "Well could you at least untie my hands?" She asked now acting pouty so he would feel sorry for her and untie her hands. "Nice try doll face, but you'll just try to get that collar of as soon as I leave if I untie your hands. When their behind your back it's harder for you to escape. See? I know your smart so I'm trying to prevent any way for you to escape. Also just so you know my men are patrolling the whole building so if you do find a way to untie yourself and get loose good luck getting anywhere without them finding you." He explained to her. "Well I could just take them out you saw what I did to your men when I first moved here!" She yelled. "Yea well these men have readied fire arms so good luck getting to them without getting shot. Just use those smart pretty little brains of yours and stay here. If your good I'll bring you a surprise! Ok?" He said to her. "Fine." She replied with a huff. "Now I'm going to go make some arrangements with the boys. I have lots of planning to do. Be a doll and wait fir me here will ya? Hahahaha!" He said as he walked out of the room. "Crap!" Jade said. ~what am I supposed to do now... I guess I could just do what he says until he trusts me enough then make my move... I mean that's the only way I'm going to get out of here, but at the same time if I'm to obedient then he'll wonder what I'm up to. So I'll have to warm up to him slowly enough that he thinks it's a natural transition.~ she plotted to herself. She got up and examined her surroundings there was one window to the right of her that had a view of the forest. ~well at least this is something I can look forward to~ she thought to herself. The door of which they entered was in front of the bed she was put on when the Joker brought her into the room. There was a walk in closet in the left corner with all the Joker's outfits which only took up about half of the space in the closet. Then there was also a bathroom to the very left of the bed. The leash she was on was long enough to let her go anywhere within the room but nowhere beyond the door they had entered. She figured she might as well go to sleep till the Joker returned and keep up her strength. Not only was she tired though but she was also starting to get hungry because of the Joker she had missed lunch and she had never missed a meal. There was only one time she ever missed a meal and by the time she had gotten to eat she felt faint. She was hoping she wouldn't have to feel that faint feeling again and hoped that the Joker's surprise would be dinner. For now she needed to sleep so that's exactly what she did. She woke up later and it was dark out. She wondered how long she had slept and if the Joker had come back at all in that time. She was hoping he would comeback soon though as she was starting to get that faint feeling she did when she didn't eat for so long. She decided to go in the bathroom and see if there was anything in there that she could get a drink of water with to try a fill her stomach with something. She actually found a glass and got herself some water from the tap. It didn't really help though and the faint feeling and the ache in her stomach was getting worse. She went over to the bed and lie down in the fetal position clenching her stomach. About fifteen minutes later she heard the door handle move and the door open "Hey! How's my pretty girl doing I brought your surprise! It's--" he stopped talking when he realized the position she was in. "Oh my silly me! You must be starving. I forgot you never miss a meal. After all that time watching you I should have remembered, but when your stuck in a cell you forget somethings cause your paying to much attention to how your going to get out and what your gonna do when you get out. Don't worry I'll get you some food. Anyway I know how much you like video games so I got you a little something! I went and got it from your house. It's your T.V., systems, and games!! Bring 'em in boys and then someone go get her some food to eat!" He said and his men brought in her flat screen T.V., her Play Station 3 and 4, her Xbox 360 and One, her wii, and all her games. "How did you get into my house?" She asked weakly from hunger. "Ah well I came in earlier and you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you as you looked so peaceful. So I took it upon myself to look in you purse for your keys. Then I want to your house and got your video games and such, as a surprise!" He answered. "That's an invasion of my privacy!!" She yelled weakly. "Awe don't be like that were all friends here!" He said in a little bit playful voice. One of his men then arrived with her dinner. "Ah look you suppers here. Here you go my dear!" He said as he handed her, her plate. She ate it slow because when she got as faint as she was the more she ate the more she felt like she was going to be sick. So she ate slowly letting her stomach adjust until she felt better then she ate the rest of her meal at a regular pace. "Awe all better?" Joker asked her in a pouty voice. "Yes" she answered. "And what do we say?" The Joker asked her. She couldn't believe she'd have to say thank you to this dip wad. "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome now let's get to bed we got a big day tomorrow! We have to get up and get all cleaned up! Here I also got you some pjs from your house there my favourite out of all the ones you have!" He said tossing her a pair of her pjs from her house. They were pjs that were inspired by the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. They were blue purple, green, and grey striped, a tad see through, and had a little hood with ears on it. Luckily for her though it also came with a purple tank top you wear underneath the button-up top. "Go on get ready for bed!" He ordered her. "First of all I'm still tied up! Second of all I won't be able to get a shirt over my head with this leash on! Then third of all we need to lay down some ground rules!" She demanded. "Ok well I'll untie you and let you of the leash to get your pjs on but as for these ground rules I don't think your in the position to be making demands!" He responded. "Oh really? Well I believe I am at least if you want to earn any of my respect! Plus if I don't get to lay down some ground rules when ever I get the chance I'm gonna make you suffer! I won't kill you!! You can't learn your lesson if your dead! That's just letting you off easy!! I'll torture you in anyway I can think of and leave you to suffer with the thought of everything I've done to you with you for the rest of your miserable life! Now if I can lay down some ground rules I'll do most of what you ask. How does that sound?" She screamed at him. "I told you I saw a dark side in you and I mean WOW is it dark! You wouldn't kill me because you find it to easy of a punishment and instead you'd leave me to suffer the rest of my life, and I though I was dark!! Now what were these ground rules you were thinking of?" He asked her. "You don't get to see me naked for one not unless I allow it!" ~like that'll ever happen~ she thought to herself. "I will sleep in that bed with you only because it's he only bed, but you have to be decent! I'm not going to do anything bad for you. You will let me wonder around outside and in the house where ever I want! Finally if I don't want to do something I don't have to!" She demanded. "Ok find but you can only go outside when I'm with you and you can have the whole house to yourself when I'm gone but my men will be guarding the exits. Plus you have to do most of what I tell you and I will decide the things you don't have to do!" He demanded back. "How about we compromise when I don't want to do something and let's be clear that I want respect! As long as you respect me I will respect you!" She proposed. "Fine it's a deal! Now go in the bathroom and get changed then." He said as he unclipped the leash from her collar and untied her wrists. "Another thing! No more collar! Take this thing off me!!" She demanded. She soon realized she went a little too far when he slapped her in the face again knocking her to the ground. She would have fought back but she knew if she did now it would prolong her chances of escaping. "I told you to watch you tone with me and I think I've been pretty tolerant with you! Also No you have to first earn your freedom! Until I believe I can trust you, you stay in this room! You can have your other wishes but freedom of roaming where ever you want has to be earned!" He yelled at her. "Fine." She replied getting up and heading to the bathroom to change. She quickly changed and headed back to the room over to the bed and lied down. Joker had just put on a different pair of pants from another outfit and didn't have a top on. "Is this ok for her majesty?" He said dramatically obviously aggravated by her attitude. "Yea I guess it's good enough. As long as you private parts are covered." She responded. As he got into bed. She was facing away from him and he held her from behind and as she was about to complain he said "ah ah ah you didn't say anything about cuddling and I suggest if you want me to allow your ground rules you'll at least let me cuddle with you! Now go to sleep!" He said as he turned off the light beside the bed and the room went dark. Jade tried to get to sleep right away but her mind was full of thoughts. She had insomnia and she could never stop thinking even when she slept she knew she was in a dream and could control what happened while she was dreaming. Though sometimes she liked to see what would happen if she didn't interfere. After a couple or more hours of thinking she finally passed out and got some sleep.

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it! More soon to come!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye

She woke up as the Joker was getting his coat on and was about to leave. "What are you doing? Last night you said WE had big plans." She asked him. "After everything last night I decided I'm not going to take you out until I know you won't try to run off." She realized she had her arms tied behind her back again and the leash Joker made her wear was on. "But--" "no buts I need to be able to trust you and then I'll take you with me places!" And with that he left. ~so much for trying to escape.~ she thought. She had nothing to do as she couldn't play her games with her arms tied behind her back. The Joker had men bring her in meals while he was away. When the Joker came back he let her of the leash and untied her so she could have a shower and get her pjs on and then they went to bed again. This same routine went on for weeks and quite frankly Jade was getting tired of it. Another morning came and when she woke up surprisingly the Joker wasn't gone. He was sitting in a chair watching her sleep. "How would you like to go outside with me today? I think you've earned some of your freedom!" He said to her. "Yes, I would love to!" She said in excitement. She really had wanted to climb some of the really tall trees she could see from the window. "Ok well then let's jet you ready. Go put on your outfit. Then I'll put on your makeup." He told her. "Ok." She said grabbing her freshly washed outfit she got when the Joker took her from the mall and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was a little worried of what the Joker might make her makeup look like but surprisingly it looked ok. He put the black eye shadow on how it's supposed to go on. Though with the lipstick he did put a neat curve at the sides of her mouth to give her that signature Joker-like smile. He put the black a purple nail polish every other fingernail starting with the black. It actually didn't look half bad though besides the small Joker-like smile he put on her face using the lipstick. "Ok and we're done! Let's go!" He said as he scooped her up in his arms and took her outside. "Have you ever climbed a tree?" She asked. She was lonely and being as Joker was the only one she could talk to she figured she might as well talk to him as she had hardly talked to him for the past weeks since he brought her here. "No I've never climbed a tree!" He said sarcastically and playfully glad that Jade was actually talking to him. "So you have? Ok do you want to climb some trees? I love climbing trees! Nature and heights! Two things I love!" She said to him. "Well then we'll climb some trees!" He said. They were outside now and he put her down. "Ok let's go!!" Jade yelled at the Joker motioning him to follow her as she headed towards the tallest tree. Joker gladly followed cause it seemed as though she was starting to feel a closer connection to him and that made him really happy for the first time in a long time. "Ok I'm coming slow down!" He yelled after her. They climbed the tree up until the last of the thick branches and seated themselves on a branch that could carry their weight. Jade giggled. "What are you laughing about?" The Joker asked. "Oh nothing this is just the first time I've climbed a tree in a while that's all. I forgot how much fun it was!" She answered. Not only that but she saw a part of Joker she had never seen before or that anyone had ever seen before for that matter. She saw his sweet side. Something he had buried so deep as to keep his emotions from getting the better of him. She wondered why this side of him was coming out now of all times. As she pondered this Joker was starring at the sun deep in thought.

 ** _Seven Years Earlier:_**

 _His name was John Kiper. He was a cop, commissioner that is. Always did the right thing. He wasn't like all the other crooked cops. He was one of the only good cops left. One of the ones to actually uphold the law. He had a beautiful wife her name was Rose. She had beautiful green eyes, loved nature, always put others feelings before her own, she was also fearless, and it was never a good idea to get on her bad side cause she'd rip you a new one. He loved her so much. Her personality was so unique and hard to find. She could be sweat as honey when you treat her right but treat her badly and she is as mean as a bull. She would only be mean if you pushed her too far though and that hardly ever happened as she could tolerate many, many things. John couldn't have wished for a better wife then her. She was his world his everything and he loved her with everything he had. To top it all of she was pregnant with a child and John would soon be a father. Then one day after yet another mob bust he went home and when he got there his wife wasn't home. He found a note saying she had gone out shopping. He took of his uniform and got dressed into a tux. This tux wasn't your regular tux though. John liked to stand out from the crowd this tux was tailor made for him. It had a purple jacket and pants. Then the dress shirt with it was green. He was planning to take Rose out for dinner so he waited for her return. After awhile he started to worry and just as he was about to try and call her he received a call telling him to head straight over to ace chemicals alone or the mob would kill his wife. He knew what they wanted and now that they had his wife he knew he had no other choice. He had to join the mob's payroll. He arrived and was met by two big mob guards and was escorted inside to where they had his wife. When they reached the spot he was brought to the sight of his beaten wife being threatened to be thrown in a vat of chemicals. "Now you either join the mob's payroll or we toss you wife into this large vat of chemicals John! The choice is yours we suggest you make the right one." The mobster holding his wife by the edge said. "NO! NO! JOHN DON'T DO IT! DON'T GIVE IN TO CORRUPTION FOR ME I'M NOT WORTH THAT SELF-SACRIFICE!!" Rose yelled out to him. ~always putting everyone before herself but I can't let her this time. I can't let her die like this because of me.~ John thought to himself "SHUTUP IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU SWEETHEART!!" The mobster yelled at her. "Now are you gonna join the mobs payroll or not?" The mobster asked pushing his wife closer to the edge. "YES! YES! I'LL DO IT! I'LL BE ON THE MOB'S PAYROLL!" John screamed in fear for his wife's life. "NO JOHN NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS! I'M NOT WORTH THIS!" Rose screamed. "Now please let her go!" John pleaded. "Whatever you say!" The mobster said as he let go of Rose letting her fall into the vat of chemicals and the two mob guards held John back as he watched his wife fall. "Now that was I little reminder not to piss us off ever again or we'll take away everything else you hold dear to your heart. So we strongly suggest you do as we tell you from now on! Now you really should be smiling! I mean you just joined the mob's payroll!" The mobster said and then stuck a blade in his mouth and carved a smile into his face. "There we go I fixed him! Let's go boys! I think he needs some time to himself." The mobster said and then the mob guards let go of him and they all left. John hoping there was still a chance she was alive ran and dived into the chemical vat. He found his wife's limp body and pulled her out. He checked her pulse but she didn't have one so he tried everything he knew to try to resuscitate her but it was no use she was gone, his child was gone. He now realized how much his skin was burning. He looked at his reflection and combined with the death of his wife and child he snapped. "Now I see! Ahhhahahahahahaha!! It's all just one big joke! Hehehehahahahaha!" John Said to him self. ~I'm not John Kiper any more he's gone a new man has arisen from that chemical vat from this day I will be known as the Joker!~ he thought to himself and he was never the same man again._

Jade started to notice a sad look come into Joker's eyes she had never seen this before. It was a new thing for him and she honestly felt sympathetic for him. So she decided to lean on his shoulder to comfort him. ~maybe there really is a good man behind those green crazy eyes of his~ she thought. Joker then snapped to and realizing Jade was willfully leaning on his shoulder made him feel something he hadn't felt for a long time. "Ok we should probably head back inside now its getting dark and I have a big day tomorrow!" The Joker said to Jade. So they headed inside and headed to bed. Jade was awake for hours after the Joker went to sleep trying to figure out just what she saw today. She had no idea what it was but for the first time since meeting the Joker she actually started to care about him.

 **Please leave a review letting me know how I did! I hope you liked my version of Joker's origin story. More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing The Bigger Picture

She woke up and Joker had already left. She wasn't tied up this morning and found a note that said (Today is your test. You get to roam around where ever you want in the house. My men are outside so don't try anything funny. I'm trusting you today. Don't mess it up!) this was great she had the place to herself. ~time to explore this place!~ she thought with excitement. She exited the room and went down the large hallway towards the stairs. She went downstairs to find the kitchen. She had the place to herself so she could make her own breakfast. When she found the

kitchen she took a look in the fridge. To her surprise the fridge was full of lots of stuff. She could see some vegetables, eggs, bacon, and other ingredients you could use to make quiche. So she found a casserole dish and made some quiche. After breakfast she started to wonder the halls while passing a book shelf she notice a straight crack that showed it was blocking a door. Curious to see what was behind the door she moved the shelf, revealing the door that was hidden behind it. The door's handle was removed ~must have been removed to put the shelf right up against it.~ she figured. There was now only a hole in the door where the handle was. She pulled the door open and entered the room. The room was so neat and persevered. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years. The was a bed in the right corner. It had white covers and purple pillows. There was a closet right to the left of Jade. She looked inside of the closet and found a lot of woman's clothing. There was a nightstand next to the bed. On the night stand there was a picture of a young woman and a man. She went over and picked up the picture. ~I wonder who they were? What happened to them? Did the Joker kill them to use their house as a hideout?~ she thoughtfully asked herself. She looked on the back to see if it said anything that would help her find out who they were. On the back it said (me and John on our honeymoon) ~awe they were married. I hope the Joker didn't kill them for their house.~ she thought to herself. For a while she started trying to imagine what this couple was like. They looked madly in love and as if they couldn't live without each other. Then she finally snapped out of it when she felt the heavy and defiantly angry breathing on here neck. She slowly put the picture down and turned around to see an extremely angry Joker looking at her in a way she had never seen before. Joker went to grab Jade so she ran as fast as she could to the room she had been using. She slammed the door behind her and put her back to the door to stop it from opening. Jade had never been afraid of anything before but now she had something to be scared of and it was the very look on Joker's face. She heard the Joker's angry footsteps approaching the door she heard him turn the handle and try to open the door when he couldn't open it he started shaming his body into the door making it budge open a little at a time. When it was almost all the way open she ran away from the door to the side of the bed to avoid his reach. He came at her so she tried quickly going over the bed to the other side but was stopped by the Joker grabbing here ankle and pulling her towards him. She turned over to face him so she could try to defend herself but the Joker quickly got on top of her and started to choke her. She grasped desperately at his hands trying to remove them from her throat. Then when she made eye contact she realized that she had violated his privacy by entering that room. He WAS John and something terrible must have happened to him and his wife to make him the way he was. She now saw the bigger picture and removed her hands from his and stopped trying to stop him from choking her. She just looked at him strait in the eye and said "It's ok. I forgive you." And excepted her fate, she wasn't really afraid of dying anyway. Life could be pretty miserable and death is the easy way out in her mind. So she just lay there calmly looking Joker right in the eye. The Joker's adrenaline was pumping so fast but as she stopped struggling and the light started to fade in her eyes he stopped. He couldn't kill her she didn't know, not only that but she was the only one who made him truly happy again he couldn't kill his only source of happiness. Jade started to cough and catch her breath as the Joker released his grip. She know felt really bad understanding now that something awfully terrible must have happened to him. He now just sat on the side of the bed starring at the floor. When she finally was able to breath normally she asked him "If you don't mind me asking... What happened to you?" The Joker just stared at the floor and wouldn't answer. "It's ok you don't have to tell me. I just wish you would. I know how horrible it can feel to suppress your emotions. It's all I've ever done. I just have a hard time sharing them with people I guess." She told him. "What would you know about suppressed emotions? Your just a young stupid girl, who thinks she can fix the world with kindness! How would you know anything at all?" He said with an extremely dark tone in his voice. She knew she shouldn't get attitude toward him right now even though she really wanted to. So she just calmly replied "I actually happen to know a lot. I may always act happy, but it's just so that I'm not spreading the negativity I carry. That negativity is mine to carry around I shouldn't go around making everyone else miserable just because I am. It's the wrong way of thinking. In order to make the world better we need more positivity. I do carry with me a heavy weight of emotions that you probably wouldn't think I've experienced, but that's because I've taught myself to hide them well. Your the first person I've ever even admitted having these emotions too." The Joker now looked her in the eye and could see these emotions now. All the emotions she carried. She was actually putting herself in a vulnerable state to help him through his. He could see all her pain, her anger, and just how lonely she really felt. They had both felt completely alone, until now. Joker had found someone who really understands him and Jade found someone who she could tell how she was really feeling. She would never tell anyone because she thought they wouldn't completely understand her point of view but the Joker he had a similar way of thinking as she did just more violent because he had one extremely bad day that changed everything for him. "I'm sorry for choking you but you need to learn not to cross certain boundaries. I just can't tell you about it. I'm not ready and I'm not sure I'll ever be. Let's just head to bed." Joker said and with that they got ready and went to sleep, Joker holding to Jade extra tight tonight because though he would never admit it to anyone he needed her now. She completed him and she truly understood him as well as respected him even if he didn't deserve it after almost choking her to death, but she still respected him enough to help him through the hard time he was having.


	6. Chapter 6: Jokers Perspective

**This chapter will be a bit different from the last ones we have seen because as you could probably tell from the title of this chapter we are going to be viewing this chapter from the Joker's perspective instead of Jade's just to more clearly understand where the Joker's head is at because I've only been giving you small glimpses at the Joker's thoughts.**

He woke up and Jade was gone. "What the hell!" Joker yelled. He got up and ran out of the room looking all over the house to see if he could find her. He thought she had finally learned. Then he ran past the kitchen and just caught a glimpse of Jade from the corner of his eye. He stopped and walked backwards to the doorway. Jade now looked up at him while he stood there confused "What? I'm making you breakfast." She said to him. "Why?" He asked "Well I thought that it would be good for you to have a home cooked meal before you go do whatever you've been doing when you leave." She responded "Why?" He asked again sceptical about why she would just make him breakfast all of a sudden. "Oh my goodness! I'm not gonna do anything thing to it if that's what you think! I was trying to be nice and maybe help you feel better after last night. I mean you looked so upset and I feel bad I shouldn't of went in that room but I didn't know. I'm sorry." She told him. Now it made more sense she only didn't pull anything cause she pitied him. "I don't need your pity Jade!" He said to her. "But, but its not pity! I saw a part of you I never saw before the first day you let me roam around! You know the day we went outside and climbed that really tall tree? You were deep in thought and there was this look of kindness in your eyes at first then it turned to sadness. It told me there's more to you than I originally thought. I really care about you and I could never hurt you, not now." She responded. He wondered whether this was true, but only time would tell. He decided he'd eat the breakfast she made him. It was an omelet with some bacon on the side and a glass of milk. It was really good. He hadn't eaten a meal that good for quite awhile. His men couldn't cook at all and he never had time to plus he only knew the basics of cooking. When he was finished and was getting dresses he said to Jade "You should really do that more often! I haven't had a meal that good in forever!" Jade smiled "I'm glad you liked it! Maybe I'll get supper ready when you come home." She said "well I'd like that!" He said hoping she would. He was surprised that she wasn't really uncomfortable watching him get undressed and dressed though she did look away when he changed his boxers. He figured that's just because she wasn't used to watching someone get changed, plus she was very respectful so it was probably in respect of his privacy as well. He was really getting attached to her he just hoped his men didn't notice. They might try a stupid stunt and think they can get away with it. Then he'd have to teach his men a lesson in front of Jade. She had been with him for about a month now and he had managed to keep her away from the violence he instigated. Not only that, but also away from the television so she didn't see that people were looking for her because she had been put on the news as missing. He couldn't believe they were still looking for her, but Bats had seemed to grow attached and they wouldn't want to stop looking for someone that Bats wants to find. Not to mention Bruce Wayne reporting her missing when she didn't show up for her date with him and then didn't show up for work. ~Really she was going to go out with Bruce Wayne? I have a lot more class than that guy. I wonder what he would think if he knew Batman had a thing for her? He'd probably do everything he could with his money to get rid of the rodent.~ he thought. He didn't blame them, every guy probably fell for her. She was extremely caring, kind, compassionate, and a lot of other things. She was unique. He had never met anyone like her. She even understood him she may not admit it but he'd been watching her for months and during that time she had said things that made it obvious she understood his way of thinking. ~Well doesn't matter, Jade seems to care about me now. Not some playboy millionaire or a freak who dresses up like a Bat.~ he thought happily and he couldn't wait to shove it in Bats face. "Ok doll face I gotta go to... work now. I'll see you when I return beautiful!" He said to her and left. He got in the truck and yelled "Let's go boys!" Queuing the driver to get going. "So everyone remembers the plan?" He asked his men. "Yes boss!" They all said in sync. "Really? Ok then give me a recap! I'll ask each one of you your jobs and you tell me what it is!" He said demandingly. "Ok first Frowny what's your job?" He asked the man with the frowning clown face mask. "Me and Sadness here cut the alarm!" He responded pointing to the men next to him wearing a crying clown face mask. "Very good! Anger?" He said to the man with the angry clown face mask. "Me and Frustration get all the people under control!" He said. "Yes and Speachless? Your job?" He said to the man in the mouthless clown face mask. "Smiles and I get the vault open!" He said. "Very good! Very good! Then you all help me and the rest of the boys that are coming load all the cash into the truck! Got it! Also if Bats shows up you don't let him get to me I'm not ready for him just yet!" He told his men. "Yes boss!" They all said in sync again. The vehicle then stopped. "Ok boys lets do this!" He ordered and all the men got out of the truck. Joker and the other men headed inside while Frowny and Sadness went to disable the alarm. When they were inside Anger and Frustration started yelling at everyone "Nobody move! Get on the floor and put your hands up and heads down!!" Joker went over to the vault with Smiles and Speachless. As they were getting the vault open, all of the Joker's other men started arriving. They got the vault open and the Joker's men started loading the cash into the truck. The Joker didn't really care about the money he just knew that if he stole this money that it would cause chaos for all those who had their money in this bank. He loved causing chaos and making people's lives harder. It was always funny to watch them suffer. Then just like he predicted Batman came crashing through the wall in the batmobile. All the people cheered. ~wow really he just cost the city more money crashing through that wall then what I cost the city stealing this money and they cheer for him. If anything they should be thanking me for getting rid of this money that controls them. That's just backwards!~ he thought to himself. "Boys lets move!! The rest of you hold him off!" The Joker said now racing towards the truck hearing his men behind him failing to damage the batmobile by shooting at it. He got it the truck and told the driver to step on it. He new Batman would try to follow so he had a decoy truck just blocks from the bank. When they reached the spot they turned and the decoy truck started heading the way they were originally going, while they started heading down back roads back in the direction they came. They got to the Joker's hideout and he got out. "You can all take your pay now!" He said to them before going inside and his men started ravaging through the cash. He found Jade lying down on the bed napping. He stroked her dirty blond hair and she woke up. He didn't realize she was such a light sleeper. "Oh your back!" she said shooting up off the bed. "I'm going to go make some dinner!" She said almost skipping out of the room. She made some scalped potatoes. They were really good he was glad he found a girl who could really cook. After dinner they went up to their room. "Thank you for that dinner dear. It was delicious. How am I ever going to repay you?" He said to her while pulling her closer to his body. "I don't know. You tell me." She said looking into his eyes. "I think I know just the way." He said and then kissed her. He found that he couldn't pull away. They started kissing madly and the Joker then layed Jade down on the bed and started running his hands under her shirt. He noticed that Jade was now getting uncomfortable. He stopped "What is it?" He asked. "Well... I've never actually been in a... physical relationship before..." She responded shyly. "Oh I see. So your a virgin?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. ~well, well, well, how lucky am I? I've found myself a vergin.~ he thought smiling to himself. "Well do you want me?" He asked her. "...Yes." She answered shyly. "Ok well then don't worry. Just relax and I'll make sure you have a great time with me. Ok?" He said to her and she nodded her head yes again. He started kissing her again and slowly removing her shirt. He got it off and saw the beautiful green laced bra she was wearing. She was still a little tense so he started grinding against her a little bit, letting her feel how hard he was. She slowly started to loosen up and he asked her "Do you like that?" She nodded with pleasure. "Then just give me control and I'll give you more of this. Ok?" He said and she nodded again. Now he removed his top. Then her pants revealing her matching green laced panties. Now he slowly pulled down her panties and kissed down along her body. When her panties were removed he then started licking her clit. She let out a moan of pleasure. This let him know she was enjoying it. So he slid the tip of his tongue between her lips towards the entrance of her vagina. When he got to the entrance he slid his tongue into her and she let out a load moan. He started eating her out and he could tell she was enjoying it cause she was starting to grind her own body now. He knew he had now let out her natural animal instinct and stopped eating her out to remove the last of his clothes. He started kissing her neck as he now slowly shoved his dick into her. She was really tight and extremely wet. Tears started to run down her face as he entered her body. "It's ok. It always hurts your first time. I'll be gentle and wait for your que to go faster and harder." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. He slowly grinded her until he could feel her pace start to pick up and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Then he started gradually grinding faster and pushing harder inside of her. Then she said something Joker will never forget "Never stop making love to me!" She moaned. Then he stopped grinding her and whispered in her ear "Ok but first answer me this. Who do you belong too?" "You! I belong to you!" She moaned. "Very good!" He said as he started grinding her harder and faster and she moaned again. He knew she was his now. He didn't worry about releasing his cum inside her as she had him get her birth control pills because she was one them to regulate her period. So with an orgasmic moan he pushed his dick inside her as far as he could and released his cum inside of her and pulled out. Jade went to sleep cuddled in his arms while he lay awake for a bit thinking about that day until he finally passed out.

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
